Evil Ducks from Beyond the Stars
by Carp
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of those people are back in a epic adventure. (Go easy on me its my first fic. But if you guys liked it I will write more)
1. This is how it all starts

It was a normal average day in the DBZ world. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were out in the middle of nowhere sparring and catching fish. Vegeta was in the gravity room training at his regular 600x gravity. Piccolo was out meditating under a waterfall in the mountains. The rest of the Z fighters were eating pie on snake way.  
  
Chi Chi was worried about hers husband and sons so she did the only thing that calmed her down, she cleaned the bathroom. She started by cleaning the toilet then she moved on to the sink. As she finished the sink she moved on to the bathtub but as she neared it she noticed something wasn't quite right. She thought for a while and finally she noticed it. The rubber duck was missing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she fell to her knees clutching her head as if she were in pain.  
  
Goku suddenly snapped his head in the direction of his house.  
  
"Guys, did you hear that?" He asks to his to sons who were sparring over the river.  
  
"Yeah, moms in trouble!" says the older demi- saiyajin to his frightened father. They flew over to their house as fast as they could. When they got there they went straight to the bathroom. Chi Chi was Sprawled out on the floor, she had fainted as usual.  
  
Later, in Goku's bedroom Chi Chi woke up.  
  
"Chi Chi what happened?" Goku asked immediately.  
  
"I.... It's." mutters a weakened Chi Chi  
  
"It's the...the duck....he's...........gone." Chi Chi mumbles as she passes out again.  
  
Goku looks at her for a second obviously confused by what Chi Chi told him. He realizes what she means and goes down to his knees and starts to cry.  
  
" Mr. Duckems, why? Why couldn't have been me?" he sobs to himself. ****  
  
Disclamier: I don't own it. I wish I did but I DON'T  
  
****  
  
Will Goku find the duck? Will Vegeta be part of the story? Do I actually have a life? Find out on the next episode of "Evil Ducks from Beyond the Stars" 


	2. Oh Now He's Mad

This tragedy was not only happening to the Son family, it was happening to all the people of earth. It wasn't until 3:28am Goku realized this.  
  
Goku awoke from his sleep all sweaty and out of breath.  
  
Goku thought to himself { Oh good, that was just a dream. At least I think it was. Yeah, I must have had a bad dream nothing that horrible could ever happen in real life. } Instantly after this thought he fell back into his deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Goku woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he got down to the kitchen Gohan instantly asked him.  
  
"Dad, what happened? Why were you crying?"  
  
"I wasn't crying! You can't prove I was crying!" Goku instantly snapped back at his son.  
  
"Dad your eyes are all puffy and red and there's water under them." Gohan tells his dad.  
  
"Ummmmmm... it rained underneath my eyes." Goku said smartly thinking he had his son fooled.  
  
After Gohan and Goten had left there house to do what they usually do. Goku walked up to Chi Chi and said softly.  
  
"How will we break the news to them honey?, They will find out eventually, they're very smart boys."  
  
"I don't know dear. I guess we'll just have to break it to them gently." Chi Chi replies gently.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile at the Brief's house Vegeta finally stopped training. He opened the door of the gravity room and started to walk towards the bathroom. On his way there he crashed intoTrunks.  
  
"Where are you going dad?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower of course." Vegeta said sharply.  
  
"I don't think you should go in there dad."  
  
"You insolent child it is my bathroom to and I can use it anytime I wish?" Vegeta yells at his nervous son. He pushes Trunks out of the way and heads straight towards the bathroom.  
  
In the shower Vegeta did the regular stuff washed, scrubbed, and sang. Just as he was about to turn off the shower he looked at the place where his little yellow companion was supposed to be. At the sight of it not being there he turned off the shower, dressed in his regular blue spandex and went flying around the house insanely looking for his rubber ducky. He stopped and thought for a minute. After a minute of intense thinking was over he said to himself.  
  
"Kakarot....... Kakarot stole my duck. I WILL KILL THAT LOW-LEVEL SON OF A !@#$%"  
  
He instantly blasted out through the wall in his house heading in the direction of the Son's house.  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own never will. I Wish I did but I don't  
  
****  
  
Will Vegeta actually kill Goku? Who is stealing all the rubber ducks? Why do the voices constantly torment me? Find out on the next episode of "Evil Ducks from Beyond the Stars" 


	3. Good Dog

Goku was in his house sitting down on a certain white bowl when out of no where a man where blue spandex came crashing through the wall.  
  
"KAKAROT, I KNOW YOU TOOK IT ,NOW GIVE IT BACK.........ewwwwwwwwwww!" Vegeta says as he plugs he nose and turns away.  
  
"You could have knocked!" Goku said as he gets up and flushes the toilet.  
  
"Well how was I suppose to know you were ummm....... disposing your waste." Vegeta slowly managed.  
  
Later, down in the kitchen Vegeta and Goku started having an intense conversation about the missing duckies.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't steal my precious Mr. Quackenburg?" Vegeta asks sadly.  
  
"Why would I steal your ducky when I had a ducky of my own?" Goku says.  
  
"Because you are a stupid head..............I mean you are a low-level saiyajin who would love to have the duck of royalty." Vegeta replies sharply.  
  
"What?!?!?! your crazy, and your little dog too." Yells Goku  
  
"YOU WIL DIE FOR INSULTING MY DOG....AND ME!!!!!" Vegeta screams as he bursts into Super Saiyajin 2.  
  
"Okay..Okay calm down Vegeta.....Your dog isn't crazy. Anyway...... we have to find out who is behind the ducks going missing."  
  
"I bet you it is that stupid Piccolo he was always jealous of Mr. Quackenburg."  
  
"Vegeta! it isn't Piccolo he wouldn't do something like that to me. He might do it to you but he would never do it to me."  
  
" Hmph!" Vegeta grunts as he gets up and starts to fly out the window.  
  
"Vegeta where are you going?" Goku yells at the flying saiyajin.  
  
"I'm going to find my duck" Vegeta says as he blasts out of sight  
  
Goku decides not to go after Vegeta and instead he goes to bed because all the thinking he did tired him out.  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Won't own it. Wish I did but I don't.  
  
****  
  
Where did Vegeta go? What happens to Vegeta's dog? If you had 2 apples and someone took away 1, how many apples would you have? Find out on the next episode of " Evil Ducks from Beyond the Stars" 


End file.
